Fragments
by Pomodoro Crisi
Summary: Can crystal be put back together once broken?
1. Shattered

**The plot bunnies have done it again.**

**Warnings: Abusive!AmericaxJapan and eventual GreecexJapan, angst, slight OOC at times, boy love and everything that comes with a broken heart. (hopefully that won't scare too many people away...) This is in no way a representation of political views or opinions, nor a factual representation of any country mentioned.  
**

Fragments

It was happening again. He had tried this time, he really had, but apparently trying was not good enough for Alfred.

Kiku sat on the floor of Alfred's capital home surrounded by the fragmented remains of the vase he had given Alfred on their anniversary a year previous. His tears fell to the clear piece nestled in his palms, distorting the butterfly that graced the crystal. He couldn't help the bitter laugh that escape his throat as he thought of how the butterfly had been a symbol of their relationship to him – beautiful and, well, perfect – and its distortion now made it all the more reasonable a representation. Really, a butterfly was a horrid symbol for anything worth preserving. They were always being killed and pinned to boards for human's enjoyment. They were fragile and weak, easily destroyed.

Then again maybe a butterfly was perfect for them.

True, Alfred and Kiku's relationship had started off phenomenally – diners by candle light, private moments that would have shaken the world's opinion of both men, everything that made a relationship perfect. Ha, perfection was impossible to achieve, especially for a nation – there would always be that one faction that disagreed. And recently those factions had been growing in America.

When it first started he believed it was all stress related, which was natural for the American seeing as no matter what his boss did, someone was unhappy. But their relationship had nothing to do with their nations, it was between Alfred and Kiku, not America and Japan. Though Alfred ad been forgetting that he was _Alfred _and instead focused solely in America causing his moods to sway erratically with the moods of the masses. Which led to his current situation.

When the masses were angry, a predominate feeling recently, Alfred took it out on the only person he could, Kiku. He always apologized when he returned to his senses, but during his rages he was unstoppable. Kiku had been beaten, bruised and everything in between...

And he'd finally had enough.

He loved Alfred, more than anything, but he knew what he did when he left for hours on end with no explanation - how could he not when Arthur sent him guilty glances at meetings and was suddenly investing heavily in Japanese imports; not that he was upset with Arthur over the affair, he was simply hurt that Alfred had betrayed him after telling him countless times that there was nothing between him and his former mentor. He was hurt and sick of being the bad guy and just sick of trying to fix a relationship that was nothing but a sad memory to add to his already brimming collection.

Gripping the crystal firmly enough to draw blood, Kiku picked himself up, gathered the small semblance of pride he had left, and walked out the door.

~*~

He was surprised to find he had made his way to Greece instead of Japan, but figured it couldn't hurt to visit Heracles rather than sit at home and sulk alone. At least Heracles would have a few cats to calm his nerves – though the added benefit was that Alfred probably not think to look in the Mediterranean nation and therefore saved him the overall inevitable time when he would throw himself at him the moment he saw the blue eyes sparkle behind Texas.

Heracles was more than happy, not that it showed all too much, to have Kiku in his home. There was the silent question about his friend's unpleasant demeanor, but it was quickly dropped when he saw the still bleeding hand and the stained crystal within it.

"You're bleeding, you know."

Japan gave him a questioning look before following his pointing finger to his hand and the small ribbons of blood that formed a lattice over his fingers.

"Oh..." He hadn't even felt the fragment or the now evident gash in his palm the entire flight there, though surely those around him had noticed and commented. He had been far too lost in his own mind to acknowledge the voices though.

"Here."

Greece held out his hand, waiting for Japan to place his injured one in it. Taking the hand, he cleaned it carefully with Iodine and a cloth, making sure not to hurt Kiku too much. He noticed Kiku slip the fragment of crystal into his pocket, but chose to ignore it in favor of keeping things peaceful and bandaging his friend's hand. Both ignored the lattice of blood now traced over Heracles' fingers as well.

"May...may I ask what happened?" There was room for a brush off, a perfect chance to back out of the question, and he was very near doing so, but his friend deserved the truth and, if anything, he deserved someone who knew the entirety of what was going on – not just their small part in the live drama.

"Alfred and I had a fight." Simple reply, though not entirely truthful. It was more Alfred fought and he fought the urge to cry for several hours, but he refused to let Heracles know of his weakness. He was supposed to be strong, crying in front of anyone is not strength.

"So...He cut you?"

How to answer that...

"No, that was an accident on the way here."

"But that bruise...is that him?"

A gentle, yet strong hand touched a spot just above his collarbone, a tingle of pain and something he didn't have the mental capacity to recognize at the time shooting through him. Oh yeah, that had been the frying pan, right? Or was it the book? He couldn't remember anymore and simply nodded sadly in confirmation of Heracles' question.

The hand moved to cup his cheek, bringing golden brown eyes to meet emerald green.

"Are you okay?"

He nodded again, a contradiction of the truth if his voiced affirmative that shook far too much to be believed was not enough. Really, honestly, he was anything but okay. He felt crushed and broken and wanted nothing more than to cry until he was either dehydrated of passed out. Of course he couldn't tell Greece this, it wouldn't be proper for someone such as him. Though he was sure the Greek would not have minded if he showed him weakness, nor would he mention it after wards, but it simply was not him.

Greece nodded, understanding that there was far more than he was going to be told tonight – technically it was day already, but really time did not matter at the moment. Getting Kiku to rest, on the other hand, did.

After a long – meaning ten minutes – discussion, Kiku's hand was firmly wrapped in a bandage and he was tucked snugly in Heracles' guest room. His host had offered him a place in his own bed, but that would be far too embarrassing and problematic should Alfred hear about it. Plus the fitful sleep he fell into, punctuated with dream after dream of the best times he's spent with Alfred, surely would have kept the other man up.

There were walks along a beach in his homeland, followed by a repeat in Hawaii. The first time he had heard Alfred whisper those three words that had sealed his fate. Their first time being truly intimate with one another.

It was as if he were being plagued by the memories; reminding him of what had been his not so long ago and was now just that – a memory, a dream.

He couldn't stop the tears that rolled down his cheeks to drench the pillows or the broken sobs that escaped his throat. It was all too painful for him. He was in love with a man whose love had disappeared.

He continued to sob until he heard the whisper of footsteps approach his door. There was a small knock and a sliver of light made its way over his cheek as Heracles entered the room. Kiku tried to wipe the tears away only to have a hand stop him and pull him against a strong chest. He froze for a moment, expecting burgers and cola and something purely America to invade his senses until the scent of olive groves and fresh air registered instead and he broke down again.

He would never be in Alfred's arms again.

He sobbed into Heracles' chest, listening to his soft croons of comfort and promises of help and things in Greek he didn't understand until finally falling in to a thankfully dreamless sleep.

~*~

"Do you feel any better?"

"Not much but a bit. Thank you."

Kiku blushed, refusing to look at the Greek sitting across from him as they ate an early diner. He couldn't remember much of last night and had woken up curled around Greece's thankfully clothed side, though he knew nothing had happened it was still embarrassing. He still blushed when waking up...next to...

The tears come to his eyes again and he gripped the shard of crystal he's hidden in his pocket.

Heracles was at his side instantly, running his thumb over the hand gripping his pocket. He knew Greece knew what was in there, he was just too polite to tell him how stupid it was. He knew it was stupid to hold onto the hope that Alfred would change. Even if he did...it wouldn't be the same anymore. They'd both have those painful memories and the guilt that went with them. It was either give up or hold on to the small sliver of hope that would ultimately leave him as fragmented as the vase on Alfred's floor.

"We should do something today." Greece stated suddenly.

Kiku wiped his eyes and blinked at the man as if he'd gotten even more spacey. It was almost nightfall, though he was only trying to help.

"It will take your mind off Al...you know."

Kiku laughed quietly, though it sounded more hallow than he thought it would.

"You don't have to skirt around his name, you know. It's not as if I'll be able to avoid him after all. Might as well get used to it."

Heracles hummed his agreement, still rubbing the hand as it gripped the crystal like a life line.

"We can go see a movie, or maybe just a walk. If you'd like."

Kiku smiled at his friend in thanks, telling him a walk sounded like the perfect idea since he was not quite good enough at Greek to listen to it for an hour and walking would give him a chance to enjoy himself without thinking about Alfred.

~*~

He didn't know how, or even why, but somehow England found him and Greece during their walk through the acropolis. Arthur claimed to be on a vacation of sorts, though the guilty shifting of his eyes told the Japanese otherwise. Greece left, reading Japan's mood that he wanted a private conversation with Arthur, his small collection of cats trailing after him – each gave a small arch against Japan's leg in consolation as they parted.

"Arthur-san, why are you here? Honestly, if you will."

"Ah...well...America is frantic looking for you...and well, I know you come here a lot and I thought I could uh...help him." He shifted from foot to foot, never taking his eyes from the ground.

"If Alfred wishes to speak with me he can find me himself, Arthur-san. Now if you would be so kind as to let me finish my visit with Heracles-san."

"Ah. Yes, of course." he coughed awkwardly into his fist. "I'll tell Alfred to get in contact with you then, shall I?"

Kiku nodded, though his mind was screaming at him as he watched Arthur's hasty retreat the he really had nothing to say to America and if he came looking for him - what was there to stop him from throwing himself at him as if nothing had happened?

"You won't go back you know." Heracles was at his side, hand firmly on his shoulder as if it would help him fight the want building in his chest at the very thought that Alfred was searching for him.

"I really hope you're right, Heracles-san."

He gripped his pocket just a bit tighter.

**A/N: So...yeah the idea would not leave me alone**. **and the title means more than just the bit of the vase poor Kiku has with him. Gah! This really hurt me to write too! I love Alfred to death but it just would not go away! It happens, right? I promise it'll get better and there won't be much fighting between Alfred and Kiku, I don't want him to be too much the bad guy.**

**Tell me if you love it or hate it or just want to blow it up please. And hints for making it better would be great as well!  
**


	2. Fractured

**Yeah! Another chapter! I love it so! And thank you to everyone who reviewed and alerted and anything else to this! It really makes me want to write faster. Did anyone happen to notice the Loveless reference with the butterflies last chapter? I stole Soubi's lines a bit...**

**Warnings: Abusive!AmericaxJapan, eventual GreecexJapan, angst, boy love, and all that stuff. Not a political opinion in any way and entirely fictional! **

**The italics are a flashback, just in case someone gets confused.  
**

Fragments 2

Kiku rested his aching head against the rich wood of the foot board in Heracles' guest room as he ran his fingers through the fur of the small tabby in his lap. Greece had left earlier for a meeting, though he had offered to skip it in light of the events earlier that day. Japan had insisted he not miss his meeting, seeing as nations were usually called in only for matters of extreme importance, claiming that the day had had no such effect on him that required Heracles miss a business appointment. Of course that was an outright lie and Greece would return home to find a distraught Japan who was more shattered than anything.

_Alfred – yes, actually Alfred, not America as the two were entirely different lately – had arrived about noon the day after Kiku's discussion with Arthur. He was dressed formally, for him that counted as jeans and a button down shirt, and looked as if he had kicked a puppy only to immediately regret it. His eyes were watery and sparkling behind Texas just as Kiku had predicted and even Nantucket seemed less attentive than usual. Greece had left them alone in his living room, being sure to sit in his room close by just in case he was needed. A few cats stayed behind as well, gathering around Kiku in a small pile ready to spring if they felt him to be in any danger – they had taken to him as if he were a second Greece in the two days he had been there; one he'd even named after the Greek because it liked to fall asleep at strange times and places and was the most attached to him. _

_ "Kiku...Why are you surrounded by cats?" Alfred eyed the cats warily, they seemed to enjoy glaring back at him._

_ "They are rather attached to me..."_

_ "Ah...Kiku, what I've done was really unheroic, but you know I love ya' right?"_

_ Alfred looked slightly hurt when Kiku didn't respond. Not that he didn't want to, he didn't trust himself to. He had made up his mind last night after waking up to find he'd cried to Heracles a second time; he would not be going back to Alfred. The decision was tentative and he knew that if Alfred did not have the problems with his nation that he did he'd have been back at his place the moment he walked through the door, but that was not the case. Maybe once things cooled down in America he would consider it, but it was a very unlikely situation._

_ "Kiku please. I swear, a hero's honor, it will never happen again."_

_ "Can you really promise me that Alfred? You said the last time as well and the promise was never kept." His voice had no feeling, it was as if they were having a war meeting instead of a discussion of relationship issues. Alfred recognized it as well and changed his strategy._

_ "I uh...well, I got you something yesterday...to apologize."_

_ He stuck a out a red box, a silver ring nestled in a small tuft of black velvet. It was elegant and something that Kiku would have been comfortable wearing...under different circumstances of course._

_ "You think proposing will change what you did?"_

_ "Well...yeah, who doesn't want to marry a hero?"_

_ Really he shouldn't have expected a better answer. Sometimes the American was too dense for his own good._

_ "And what happens should you break your promise again? And what of Arthur-san? I know about what has been going on with him as well."_

_ "You actually know about that...?" he didn't sound so heroic anymore. He sounded scared._

_ "You were planning to marry me without mentioning that you had been cheating? I thought you were a different kind of man Alfred."_

_ He was struggling to keep talking now. He wanted to accept the ring and return to America with him, but that wouldn't help anything. The problems would still be there, they would always be there. He had to stay strong and forget trying to fix things now. He gripped his pocket tightly, gald it __was hidden by Heracles the cat's sleeping form._

_ "Do you love him?"_

_ The question startled both Kiku and Alfred. He didn't want the answer, he knew what it was going to be, he just wanted to hear it come from Alfred's mouth and not his own mind._

_ "Of course I love him." Kiku's heart sunk to his stomach. "He raised me, after all, it'd be cruel if I didn't love him even after declaring independence. He'd have been robbed of my awesomeness and all."_

_ He was avoiding the question, they both knew it._

_ "You know I meant if you were in love with Arthur-san, Alfred."_

_ Alfred sighed, setting the ring on the table between them._

_ "Yes Kiku, I love him."_

_ He was positive he didn't have a heart anymore. Surely there was no way someone could have a heart after that. It had been ripped out. Yes, that was what that pain was. That was why he was gripping that pocket so hard. He had ripped out his heart and now it was lying in that pocket, as broken as the vase._

_ "Then I believe you should leave America. Please take the ring with you as well, I have no need for it."_

_ He didn't meet Alfred's eyes and remained silent until he was alone, even as Alfred placed a kiss to his cheek on is way out. He didn't look up from Heracles the cat until he was positive Alfred was long gone and Greece was asking him if he was alright in his sleepy way._

_ He wasn't sure how to answer that; _was_ he okay? He felt as of he'd been run over by one of those monster trucks that Alfred had gone to see once. Everything hurt and he felt as if he wasn't even part of his own body. No, he wasn't okay. He didn't think he would be okay again for a very long time._

_ Kiku let his tears fall silently down his cheeks. They landed on Heracles the cat who proceeded to ruffle his fur and use Kiku's chest as leverage to lick the man's nose in comfort. He smiled slightly at the cat, thanking him as the cat returned to his nap in a dryer area of Kiku's clothes, when Heracles the person pulled Kiku to his arms to allow the man to cry as much as he wanted. There were stains on Heracles' shirt, which Kiku apologized for between sobs, but the Greek refused to let the smaller man go until he needed to leave for his meeting._

And now he was alone – sans Heracles the cat – to sulk over his decision to force Alfred out of his life as much as possible. He had wanted to accept that ring, he wanted it more than he had wanted that salted salmon that tie Germany decided he was on a Alfred loved Arthur, not him, it would have been shameful to accept, especially considering that he was not planning to admitting to his relations with Arthur.

No, he was going to hurt, but he was not going back to Alfred.

~*~

When Greece returned home, Kiku had fallen asleep on the floor with Heracles the cat curled beneath his chin and his tail wrapped around his neck.

Heracles smiled sadly at Kiku's shivering body, picking him up and gently laying him on the bed. The cat leaped to his side, choosing to sleep above the man's head. Heracles thanked it for keeping him company while he was out, running his knuckles over the soft fur of its back.

Kiku shivered and groaned in his sleep, murmuring something unintelligible and most likely Japanese. Heracles frowned and pulled the comforter up to Kiku's shoulders, brushing a few stray hairs from his forehead before placing a small kiss to it.

Kiku shifted again, forcing Greece to step back and wait for the man to wake up. When nothing happened after several moments he left the man to sleep in peace. He had to plan for tomorrow.

~*~

"Japan~! I came to play with you because you're sad and lonely!"

Feliciano burst through Greece's door carrying as much pasta as he could ("Pasta makes everything better ve~!"), along with tomatoes and who knew what else, singing at the top of his lungs. Heracles had called him over for a while, seeing as he was the closest nation that he knew Japan got along with that wasn't Turkey. Japan needed a friend, not someone trying to get him to "become one" with him in a way similar to France. That, and he didn't want he house to stink later.

"Italy-kun? What are you doing here?"

"Greece called me and said you needed a friend while he was out ve~!"

He nodded, accepting Feliciano's company and listening to his stories of Spain, Romano and Germany while trying to understand why he felt less broken when he heard that Greece had worried over him to this extent.

~*~

Alfred was surprised to find Heracles at his door. He was even more surprised when he asked for any of Japan's belongings. He wasn't entirely dense, he knew he and Japan were no longer together, he'd just been expecting the man to come retrieve his items himself. The fact that Greece had come instead...made him mad.

He helped the Greek carry Japan's sparse collection of items to his rental car, silently fuming at the man's lazy – though normal – attitude. He was actually more annoyed by the fact that Kiku had gone to him for help. He muttered something about them possibly having a relationship and how rude it was of Kiku to penalize him for the same thing under his breath. Unfortunately for him, Greece heard it and the lazy nation had Alfred pinned to the wall of his house in record time and was glaring daggers at the blond.

"Gr-Greece, what are ya' doin' man?"

"Japan and I have nothing going on." He let some of his anger for the man slip into his voice, making it as cold as ice and watched as America grew silent. "And if you had one tenth of the sense most people have, you would realize what you threw away so carelessly."

He pushed America in to the wall one last time before releasing him and heading to his car. America coughed for a moment, watching as the Greek drove away.

"Ah...so he feels that way, huh."

~*~

Greece was still fuming as he got on his flight home. The nerve of America to even suggest that Japan, that_ Kiku_, would ever do what he had. It was ridiculous and probably the most idiotic idea the nation had ever conceived.

Not that he would have minded being in any kind of intimate relationship with Kiku, it just wasn't how the Japanese worked. If he knew about that small kiss the night before or the significance it held for him, not to mention the fact that the man had actually allowed him to hold him as he cried, he would find himself in a very empty house.

Yes, he was in love with Japan, or rather he was in love with Kiku. He had been for a while, but never felt the need to tell him when he was perfectly happy with Alfred. Not to say he was glad to see their relationship fall apart, he hated to see Kiku like this, but he was happy to have a chance to at least show the man how he felt. There was no way he was going to tell him, it would only cause him more problems than were needed at the moment, but he could be there for him and with luck Kiku could come to return his feelings once he was over Alfred. Sure, it may take a while, but he was nation, he had plenty of time. The only thing was if he could wait as long before stealing more than a peck on the forehead.

**Oh yeah! Go Greece! I love making him protective of Japan. It's so cute! The salted salmon reference is from the strip ironically called "Salted Salmon." I thought it worked when I wrote this lol. Aws little Kiku has no idea he's falling in love! So cute! and I really want a cat names Heracles now, but my dad hates cats and I don't think my dog would be too happy about one either... yeah. Did anyone ever notice how people like to propose after having a really bad fight in T.V. shows? Like that makes everything go away or something. **

**What will America do now that he knows Greece lurves Japan? I have no idea! Reviews are love peoples! Everyone loves love!  
**


	3. A red string

**I'm so sorry this is so late! I kinda had an accident and managed to electrocute myself the other night and couldn't type or write for a while...but to make up for it I have an extra long chapter! **

**Warnings: Abusive!AmericaxJapan, eventual GreecexJapan, angst, boy love, and all that stuff. Not a political opinion in any way and entirely fictional! **

Fragments 3

Kiku sat in his living room, the screen doors open to let in air and give him a relaxing view of his gardens. The sun was bright and a few cats – including Heracles the cat who had refused to stay behind when he had left Greece – were basking in the heat of the day. Everything was perfect...outside of Kiku's mind of course.

He had been a wreck ever since leaving Greece, though he hadn't done so willingly and returned to visit Heracles whenever he felt overwhelmed. He had been content to stay in the peaceful country, but he had a duty to his nation and he had been gone for longer than he had intended. Paperwork had piled up and, though England's continued investment – and clearly continued guilt – helped, it did not make up for the decline in trade from his heaviest investor, America. While imports and exports to the island nation had not stopped, compared to their rate several months ago,the decline was almost crippling. Of course he would not let any of the other nations realize this; Japan did not become a superpower by asking for help. He made cuts in his own life and politely asked his people to do the same – thankfully they seemed to agree and cut back on unnecessary luxuries as well.

Sadly he had to refrain from travel that was not business related and therefore was unable to visit Heracles as often as he'd prefer. They spoke after meetings – though it was usually instigated by Heracles after seeing Kiku look even slightly down; how he knew he would never understand – and he visited as often as work would allow. He called everyday, even if only for a few minutes between meetings to see how he was feeling and to plan an outing together when time was available. The only time he didn't feel as if he were falling apart at the seams was when Heracles was around.

Which he was thoroughly glad was possible today. Of course it would be at another unproductive and most likely miserable world meeting, but it was better than spending another day staring at the butterfly on the awful fragment of crystal hoping it would fly away and the damned thing would take his feelings for Alfred with it. He knew something was going to happen today, he wasn't sure if it was good or bad, but _something _was going to happen that was out of the ordinary.

Sighing and preparing for the worst, Kiku collected Heracles the cat and left for France.

~*~

"Mes amis! I believe it is time to start our meeting!"

France's voice carried down the long table used for meetings magnificently, causing the few brave enough to sit within arms reach to wince at the volume.

"Bloody moron, we started an hour ago! How the hell can you be late for a meeting in your own capital?!" England's voice was just as loud and received a few glares from a snoozing Prussia.

"Ah, mon Angleterre! I was at home dreaming of your lovely...eyebrows! For their splendor keeps me up at night with wanting."

Kiku was glad Alfred slept as soundly as he did or he would have tried to strangle Francis for turning Arthur _that _red with embarrassment. He almost laughed when Arthur began to sputter and failed several times to insult the Frenchman before giving up and calling the meeting to order, though the only disturbance had been himself. He glanced at Greece who sat across from him since Turkey and China had taken the seats on either of his sides, to find the man grinning at the display as he had once grinned after winning a particularly nasty fight with Sadiq. He quirked an eyebrow at him, only to receive a small shake of the head. Shrugging and fguring he would find out later if it was important, Kiku turned his attention back to the less than productive meeting.

~*~

Two long and predictably ridiculous hours later found Kiku slumped in his seat with his head in his arms. England had tried to command the meeting only to have both France and America gang up on him and practically whine until he let France take over, who, to much of the rest of the assembly's chagrin, relinquished command to America a minute later claiming he didn't want it if England gave it to him (England had turned scarlet at this, though it was unclear if it was from embarrassment at the innuendo evident in the statement or from anger). The world then had the _pleasure_ of listening to idea after idiotic idea that America came up with until Germany (who was attempting to stop an irritated Switzerland from shooting an oblivious America) called for a break.

Almost everyone had gone out to eat, despite the rain, with the exception of England ("I will not put a single morsel of that frog's food past my lips!"), America – who stayed after sending Canada for burgers – and Greece, Turkey, and Japan who sat at the opposite end of the room from the duo. Heracles insisted that Kiku try to avoid being around Alfred to keep him from being too hurt at the end of the day. Turkey was pushing some kind of meat on Japan which seemed to annoy Greece while Kiku simply ignored him in favor of staring out at the rain covering Paris.

Kiku sighed, feeling as if the city of love were trying to mimic his love life – sad and full of pain.

"I love the rain." Heracles spoke up after seeing where Kiku was looking.

"The rain is awful, all it does is make everything wet and you can't do anything." Sadiq countered, a smirk forming on his lips when Heracles glared.

"Yes, it does...But it also feeds the plants and water supplies that we use to live...And it makes the world feel fresh and new."

"You've been alone too long, little Heracles, you aren't making sense anymore."

"I think he has a point, Sadiq-sama." Kiku spoke up, eyes leaving the window for the first time.

"You were alone longer than Heracles, you can't talk either."

Kiku nodded, turning back to the window with new eyes. Yes, the rain could represent suffering, but it also replenished the earth and brought new life into being. He smiled slightly at Heracles, who offered a small smile in return. He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Francis practically flying into the room with a startled Matthew and fuming Gilbert in tow.

"Ah, l'Amerique, l'Angleterre! How could you be so cruel to young Canada here?"

"What the hell are you talking about you bloody frog? Can't you see we're busy?" Arthur was pulling his hand out from under the table, cheeks a bright pink and eyebrows furrowed. Alfred stared at the group blankly before locking on to a brown bag in Matthew's arms.

"Mattie! You finally brought me lunch!"

"Ah...y-yeah. Sorry it to-took so long. Francis-"

"Do not give that rat anything Mattieu! Even if you are in love with l'Angleterre here, there is no reason to fore my darling Mattieu to buy you this filth."

Kiku turned back to the window, attempting to ignore the rest of the room. Sadly, Francis had finished, but Gilbert – being awesome, apparently – had not put his two cents in yet.

"One, Francis: Mattie is only darling for me, which means hands off." Francis removed his arms from where they had snaked dangerously close to Matthew's vital regions. "And two: I thought Mister Hero was with Kiku, not bushy brows."

"Ah mon ami! One can not help but repent at the loss of such beautiful amour!"

He ignored the eyes he could feel boring into his back. He would not let them see him hurt. Of course, by not looking Kiku missed the knowing look Francis gave Heracles as well as his smirk as he started again.

"Angleterre! No need to blush at the announcement, especially since your hand was in such a "vital" place when we came in."

Arthur sputtered and tried to avoid the question until Alfred decided to take time from shoving half a burger down his throat to help his former mentor.

"Iggy was playing with my knee `cause he thought it'd be the best way to get me off without anyone seeing."

Someone coughed, presumably Matthew, Francis was congratulating Arthur and Gilbert was busy laughing until he needed to use Matthew for support,

"Alfred! What the bloody hell do you think you're saying!? You know very well I was doing nothing so vulgar as that!"

There was a small squeak and a chair scrapping over the floor.

"Aw, but Iggy, you were so vulgar last night. What's wrong with just a bit of it in public? No one will mind."

Kiku's breath caught at the tone of Alfred's voice. It was smooth and rich and undeniably the most amazing sound ever to escape the blond's lips.

"I-I think Gil and I have somewhere to be..."

"Aw but Mattie! This is just getting good! Let me at least get a picture for the devil woman, she'll kill me if she hears I didn't get her a shot."

The door opened and Kiku followed Matthew and Gilbert out as fast as he could.

~*~

"Ah now my darling Greece, will you follow Japon?"

Francis leaned over Heracles' shoulder, ignoring the activity on the other side of the table and a sleeping Sadiq in favor of his favorite past-time: Matchmaking.

Really, it was obvious to anyone how Heracles felt for Kiku – well, anyone who happened to be the personification of the country of love. It was also clear that Kiku returned the feeling, he was currently just too preoccupied forgetting Alfred's betrayal to understand it. For God's sake, even Spain noticed something between the two nations and he couldn't tell when Romano was nearly egging him to come back to his hotel.

"I don't think Kiku would appreciate anyone following him at the moment...And why should you give me orders anyway?...You are the reason he is upset right now."

Heracles watched the water trickle down the window. He wanted to go after Kiku, he wanted to comfort him, but he couldn't watch him cry over someone who didn't deserve his tears anymore. It was hurting him as much as it hurt Kiku. AS much as he loved him, he just couldn't...

"...it's odd to carry glass, though. It looked expensive too, stained glass maybe? It was red...Why would Japon need that here?"

Greece was out the door before France's face hit the table, his smirk still in place.

~*~

The floor was pink, the white tiles perhaps permanently stained with his blood. Ah, wouldn't that be lovely? Then there would be proof he was alive, that he had truly lived until Alfred shattered him just like that damned crystal digging in to his palm.

No, he wasn't killing himself. Even if he wanted to, Japan could not be killed as easily as a human. He was a man, men did not kill themselves over the loss of one person. Even if Kiku was crying, Japan still existed and needed to keep going on; he had to consider for more people than himself.

As for the blood on the floor...is hand had touched the floor when he fell against the wall. Really, it was nothing more than a small hand print.

Of course when Greece walked into the bathroom and saw a sobbing Kiku and a bloody hand print his heart sped up and his mind went to several suicide scenarios before remembering that this was Kiku he was dealing with, not to mention a nation.

"Kiku? Are you..." He wanted to say "okay" but the answer was a very obvious and loud negative. Skipping the questioning for the time being, Heracles removed the crystal shard from Kiku's hand and grasped it to stop the bleeding. Just as before, blood ran in a lattice over their fingers, creating patterns that would be impossible to replicate.

Kiku chuckled a bit when he saw their hands.

"It looks like the red string of fate." he explained when Heracles raised an eyebrow at him.

"Ah..." He really didn't know what to say to that. He knew what it was – the red string that connected the pinkies of soul mates – but didn't see how it applied here. The blood resembled a ribbon, sure, but fate? No, he couldn't get his hopes up that the gods were trying to tell him something.

"Let's go." He pulled Kiku up gently, running their hands under warm water and wrapping Kiku's in a paper towel before cleaning the hand print as well as he could.

Kiku followed him out in to the hall, wiping his eyes on the sleeves of the suit he was wearing. He apologized for inconveniencing Heracles and told him to please tell the others he had to return to his hotel because he felt sick. It wasn't entirely a lie; he felt as if his heart were in his stomach again, it was not a pleasant feeling.

"No Kiku...I'll be going with you..."

What? Heracles-san, you must stay. Surely you will miss something important."

Kiku found himself pushed into a corner, the sounds of the rain pounding against the window next to his head filling his mind for a few confusing moments.

"Her-Heracles-san?"

"Kiku...Please stop this...You can't keep hurting over America like this...He's moved on...why can't you?"

"B-Because...I-I don't...Heracles-san this must look inappropriate."

He was grasping at straws, trying to get out of the cage of Heracles' arms and somewhere he could actually think enough to figure out what the warmth in his chest meant and why he really didn't want to leave. He wanted to pull Heracles closer and...no, he was in love with Alfred, that would be wrong.

But he had moved on. It was over. It...

"I don't care."

And he was being kissed. It was soft and sweet and everything he liked about Heracles. Kiku gasped as he pulled back, trying to figure out what was going on with him.

He put his uninjured hand on Heracles shoulder, the other on his chest, with every intention of pushing him off and escaping, but he caught those emerald eyes and the hands ended up being used as leverage to pull Heracles down to brush their lips together again.

There was so much love and pain in those eyes. Pain he was causing; love for him.

"Ah it seems my plan at love worked for you after all!" Francis and a tidal wave of roses pulled them out of their little world and away from each other. Kiku blushed fiercely, muttering about returning to his hotel while running down the stairs as fast as possible.

Heracles remained where he was, blinking at the Francis as if he'd gone crazy.

"Shouldn't you worry about your own love first?"

The blond blinked at the Greek, his roses disappearing.

"You make a good point, mon ami." he said, climbing the stairs quietly for a change.

Heracles remained in the hall for a while after, staring at the spot Kiku had been in. He had actually kissed the man. And he had kissed back.

He smiled slightly as he returned to the meeting room, creating an excuse for Japan's absence as he slipped the crystal into his pocket.

**A/N: Oh Greece you sly little man you! I hope it made up for missing a day...if not, well, I'm sorry anyway. Sadly I don't think this will be much longer, maybe two or three chapters. I don't know. There may be an epilogue too, but it depends how much time I have since I start school again on Monday.**

**Did anyone know that Funamation is going to start dubbing Hetalia? I hope it doesn't turn out as crap.  
**


	4. Trudging Through the Rain

**Finally! This took me forever to write to a point where I was satisfied with it and even longer to type. I actually ignored all my homework just to get this up. I'm in a really good mood! So hopefully that means quicker updates. I'm also thinking about a FrUk lemon for this, but I've never written one (well anyway) so maybe later? I don't know...So I'll stop talking so you can read now!**

Fragments 4

Francis didn't understand anything anymore – a frightening concept, but sadly it was true. And of all things, it was _l'amour_ that he currently was clueless about. Was that even possible? Okay, so clearly it was, but that didn't make it right! It was wrong, it went against the very laws of...the world!

He groaned into his arm, pretending it to be a yawn. He just couldn't deal with it anymore! How, in the name of all things French, had Arthur – boring, old, stuffy, stick-in-the-mud, absolutely adorable _Arthur – _managed to get together with _Alfred _of all people? He hadn't even shown any romantic interest in the boy before he started dating Kiku. "You always want what you can't have," was that the saying? Yes, that would explain a lot. Like how he was staring at Arthur while everyone waited for him to comment on some ridiculous plan or another. Ah, yes, that was it. Arthur only wanted Alfred because Kiku had him. Who would want a loud, obnoxious moron with no taste in food or fashion? Maybe he shouldn't answer that one. It would only give him a reason to believe their "love" would last. But there was that other saying. What was it? Oh yes, "opposites attract." Though that could only apply to magnets or physics. Maybe...

"France! Get your wino ass in gear! Do you agree with America or not!?" England was pink again, hands on his hips. A sliver of pink tongue slipped out to wet his lips. His eyes glowed with anger and most likely embarrassment as Alfred choose to yell out something about Arthur standing up for his man.

"Yes, yes, Rosbif. I agree with Germany, now leave me alone so I can think." he waved his had flippantly, shutting his eyes and subsequently England out of his field of vision.

"Well that would be great if Germany had actually said anything."

_Dieu, _he needed a drink.

"Fine, then yes, I agree with America. Now get the hell away from me before I attack your vital regions." Damn it all, that sounded pathetic even to his own ears. Damn England and damn America and damn all the fucking damnable sex they must be having to keep England even remotely interested.

Seriously, who the hell falls for the man who broke their empire and left him alone in the rain? Even he wouldn't be in to someone like that. Though there was that rumor that America had actually declared independence in order to be with England with out all the politics and little brother complex getting in the way, but damn him if he would believe that. What made America, or Alfred, so special anyway? He was uneducated and barbaric and had no taste in anything but men. England, Arthur, belonged with him. He'd been the one practically begging for the man to marry him – okay, so he was begging, but that wasn't the point. That might have been the reason he caused all those fights, but who was keeping track?

And there they go, having virtual sex in the middle of the meeting. He really didn't need this crap today.

Sure, he had helped Kiku out with Heracles, but the price... Oh the price he paid for the love of others. At least Kiku wouldn't be hung up on Alfred anymore. Bastard didn't deserve the man's love anyway. Everyone knew he'd gone with Arthur behind his back, they gave the man his space so he wouldn't feel that the entire world was pitying him. And Heracles had been after Kiku for as long as anyone could remember; another case of wanting what you can't have if he knew one. Which is why he was obligated to help the poor guys out. Now he just needed someone to help him...

"Yo Francis! You wanna head out to grab a few drinks?"

Gilbert was grinning with a flustered Matthew at his side as well as an angry Lovino and a more than cheerful Antonio. Thank the lord he had been given such perfect men for friends – they were mind readers surely.

"Mon ami, you have never been so perfect in all your life."

"What the hell are you talking about? I'm always perfect. I'm awesome, perfect just happens to come with the title."

~*~

Twenty minutes later, they were gathered around a rich table with a busty waitress serving them. Clearly she remembered her last encounter with the Bad Touch Trio and stayed as close to the two who seemed the least likely to attempt to feel her up. Lovino did, true to Italian form, chat her up a bit. Francis, who was the main reason their waitress tried to avoid the group whenever they happened to come in, simply ordered for himself and sent her on her way without even a single attempt to grab her ass.

Gilbert seemed to dislike following examples and, true to form, was inching his hand up Lovino's leg, slowly frustrating both the Italian and Matthew, who grabbed onto Gilbert's "five meters," hard, under the table. Instantly, the hand was off Lovino and covering the Canadian's to lock it in place.

"S'il vous plait, can we not have all the public affection today?" Francis glowered.

"What the fuck is up with you today? You haven't even tried anything with Busty Betty, usually you're all over her. I mean if you're not going to try and get something out of her, I wi-" Matthew's hand tightened painfully. "Okay, okay. I was just kidding! You know you're the only Busty Betty for me! Ow!" Gilbert winced as his knees smacked the underside of the table, glaring at a grinning Matthew before turning back to Francis who was glaring at Lovino who was trying to get Antonio to realize what he meant by rubbing against him the way he was. "Seriously man, what's up?"

"I have failed in l'amour, mon ami." He downed his beer and called the waitress for something stronger.

"You? Failed at love? So the world is ending." Francis glared at Lovino who squeaked and hid behind Antonio.

"Who'd you fail to get? I thought you'd already been with everyone." Antonio missed the flush filling the Italian's cheeks as he noticed he was hiding in his hair.

"Since I've never been with any of you, Dieu merci, obviously you thought wrong. Not that anyone expected differently."

"Oh! This is about Arthur, isn't it?" Matthew had removed his hand in order to drink, much to Gilbert's disappointment. He starred innocently over his mug at his "father."

"So what if it is? Il est tres mignon, non?"

"I guess... In his own way... But he's with Al at the moment so it doesn't matter much, does it?"

Francis growled, the alcohol making its way through his system keeping him from remaining calm.

"Annoying Amérique ne mérite pas le parfait Angleterre.

"Then why don't you do something about it besides complain and stare at as they run off together?"

Matthew ignored the undignified and indignant snort Francis offered him.

"Worth a try, right?"

"Whatever. Put everything on my tab. I'm leaving." He downed the green substance the waitress had brought him, brushing her chest as walked out into the pouring rain.

~*~

Kiku didn't know what to do anymore. He'd spent the last, God he didn't even know how long, trying to make sense of the jumble of emotions in his head. He had hurt Heracles, that one was evident. But the Greek also loved him. So had Alfred, he thought so anyway, and look what happened there. Still, he had kissed Heracles back, pulled him into it even; if that didn't something, he was going crazy.

The kiss...it was different from the times he'd kissed Alfred. Those were great, at the time, but the effect wore off after a while. It was hours later and he still couldn't think through the haze Heracles had left his mind in. It had been slow and lazy and sweet and demanded a response the way Alfred's hadn't. It was a smoldering flame compared to Alfred's blazing inferno. It felt like he was being consumed slowly, gradually, as opposed to feeling as if he'd already been reduced to ash and was waiting to be swept away in the wind. And he that was how he wanted it.

He wanted to be consumed by Heracles, be surrounded by him and forget the rest off the world existed. He wanted to forget about Japan and Greece and focus on Kiku and Heracles without politics and treaties getting in the way. Dammit he wanted to Heracles in general.

But he still felt, however foolishly, for Alfred and couldn't just rush over to Heracles and start something that Alfred could come along and ruin. It wasn't as if Alfred cared what he did. From his ah...display this afternoon, it seemed he was more than content with Arthur. Though there was also Francis to consider. He and Arthur had seemed to radiate tension throughout the meeting; whether Alfred caught on or not was not his problem. And hopefully it would not become so.

It was simple though; all he had to do to prove he was over Alfred was get rid of that crystal. Which he didn't have anymore. Which Heracles was holding in his pocket. Okay, maybe not so simple. First, he had to get the damned thing back from Heracles; then, he could get rid of it and be free of Alfred forever...romantically anyway.

Loosening his drenched tie, Kiku marched back to the hotel Francis had provided to start his plan. He just hoped it turned out as easy as it sounded.

~*~

Heracles searched everywhere he could think of for Kiku after the meeting ended. It may have been easier to just call his cell phone, but then he wouldn't get to walk around Paris as well.

After searching every park within walking distance – honestly, was France obsessed with parks? - ad both the Eiffel Tower and the Arc du Triomphe, he settled for tea shops and quiet cafes, figuring Kiku would go somewhere dry and warm to think. Of course, he wasn't in any and by the time Heracles had checked the last one, he was drenched and chilled to the bone. Really, how hard could it be to find a Japanese man in Paris? It wasn't as if he blended in with the building or anything.

Finally giving up, he conceded to calling the man and making his life a bit easier. There was still the talk they had to have about Alfred and their little kiss. He needed to know why Kiku kissed him back and what that meant for them. Normally he wouldn't care all too much, it was normal in its own way for him, but Kiku didn't kiss anyone just for the hell of it. There was always something behind it for him. Not to say that Heracles meant nothing by it, it meant nearly everything to him and the fact that Kiku had pulled him back for more, however short and light it may have been, was driving him crazy still. Sure, no one could see it, but he couldn't fall asleep since, so that was something.

He ducked under an over hang to keep his phone from being destroyed by the rain. He had Kiku's number memorized, though it was in his phone it just seemed better to dial it himself. A small picture of Japan wearing cat ears came up as he pressed send. Heracles smiled lazily at the memory it brought. He had just started learning Japanese so he could speak to Kiku easier and he had said that he wanted to be reincarnated as a cat. Kiku had given him a headband with cat ears on it and he'd called himself a "cat filth child." as a punishment, of sorts, for Kiku laughing at him, he'd stuck them on his head and snapped a picture while he was still in a surprised daze. It turned into his favorite – and one of the only – pictures of Kiku he had.

"Hello? Heracles-san? Are you there?"

Kiku's voice snapped him out of his dreamland.

"Ah...You're not outside."

"Well of course not. It's still raining out there."

"I'm out looking for you."

"You should have just called. I could have met you somewhere. I actually needed to talk to you, Heracles-san."

"Okay...I'll meet you at your hotel room then."

"Alright, but try to change first. You're probably soaked and you'll catch cold if you stay like that."

"Alright...bye."

"Goodbye Heracles-san."

He didn't get how Kiku knew he would be soaked, he could have had an umbrella for all he knew. But maybe it was just that Kiku knew him. He smiled again, starting for the hotel.

He'd have to get one the cats to help him find Kiku's room, he'd forgotten to ask.

~*~

After an hour of being side tracked and taken through every hall and floor of the grand hotel the nations were staying in simply because his cat was hungry, Heracles made it to Kiku's room. He knocked once and heard the man mumbling on the other side of the door. Really, he fussed too much; it was adorable. Which may have been the reason he had forgotten to change out of his dripping wet suit. He wasn't cold though, so he didn't see the problem. Besides, if he' changed he would have forgotten the crystal in his pocket and then the whole point of looking for Kiku would be lost.

Kiku stared up at him from the doorway, chocolate eyes bright with happiness and a bit of confusion.

"Heracles-san, I thought I asked you to change before coming over? You're going to get sick." He seemed amused at the Greek's usual sleepy expression and probably figured he had forgotten on the way – not too far from the truth, really.

"I'm not cold...so I can't get sick."

"I don't think that's exactly how it works Heracles-san."

"I still won't get sick..."

"Alright, if you are sure, just don't sit on the bed. I don't want it to get wet."

He moved aside to let Heracles into the rather large room and closed the door behind him. Heracles took a seat next to the window, eyes staring at something on the sidewalk below. Kiku was too nervous to go over and see what it was an instead busied himself making tea to warm up his visitor. Just because he didn't feel cold did not mean that he would not get sick, they were still technically human after all – if you didn't count that they lived for centuries and only grew with their country, but those were minor details.

"It looks like the rain will stop soon." Heracles said quietly from the window, eyes still fixed on the sidewalk.

Kiku glanced out the window. The sky was still a steel gray and showed no signs of stopping its downpour anytime soon.

"It looks the same to me."

"No...it's going to stop soon. You'll see."

"If you insist."

Heracles took the offered tea graciously. It was his favorite, made by Kiku. Kiku sat on the floor (why, when there were so many chairs as well as a very inviting couch, Heracles did not know) and stared into his cup. He wanted to find a tea leaf floating around in the murky concoction, but there were none. He sighed and hoped simply praying for luck was enough.

"Heracles-san? I-I...w-well, I'm going to tell Alfred t-that I-I'm happy for him and Arthur-s-san."

Heracles' eyes wandered to Kiku's head, the only thing he could really see from this angle. He was shaking slightly, probably from nervousness, but as he watched the man grew still as he grew more sure of himself.

"That's nice..."

"I-I'm also going to give him that crystal. I can't carry it around if I don't feel anything for him anymore."

"Do you really not feel anything for Alfred?"

"Well, maybe a bit still. But the point is I don't want to anymore. He got over me so now I will do the same."

"What does the crystal matter than? If you...give it to him it won't...take your feelings as well."

"No, but it will mean I'm truly done with him. That there will be no going back. If I kept it, I'd still remember every time I saw it and then I might end up hurting myself again."

"And those who care for you."  
"Yes."

Heracles shifter his attention to the sidewalk, a smirk on his face as he observed the scene playing out below. Perfect timing. He reached into his pocket, pulling out the shard of crystal. It was not longer stained red, the rain leaving it clean and clear as the day it was purchased. There was just the slightest crack in the butterfly now.

"Here Kiku."

He stood up, Kiku following his lead. He placed the crystal in his hand, using it as a means to pull him against him. Kiku looked up at him surprised, a blush making it's way into his pale cheeks.

"H-Heracles-san, you are going to get my clothes wet."

Heracles nodded slightly as Kiku tried to pull away. He wrapped his arms around the man's waist and held him tighter. He knew what would happen with Alfred when he handed over the crystal. It was predictable from what he had witnessed from the window. The most he could do was let Kiku know how he felt and what he meant to him. He couldn't force him to return his feelings, he just had to pray and hope Aphrodite was not angry with him for anything.

Kiku, still starring up at Heracles, nearly jumped when the Greek brought their lips together for the second time that day. It was just like the first one, - only without Francis to interrupt it – it was all consuming and made him want more. It was sweet and soft and made Kiku clutch at the damp fabric of Heracles' shirt to pull him closer.

"Go tell America now...he's out on the sidewalk."

And then he was left standing in the middle of the floor, Heracles watching the trio on the sidewalk again. He couldn't make his brain work properly. Heracles sounded...upset. As if he thought something bad would happen. He wanted to console him but he couldn't move. Instead he turned and ran for the exit, hoping to catch Alfred before he had to travel all the way to America for something that would only take a few minutes at most.

"Good luck, Kiku."

~*~

Francis was soaked to the bone, his hair was curling almost unattractively and he didn't even want to think of his shoes. He could simply walk home and change, but going home alone didn't sound as appealing as usual. He supposed he could mooch off...what was his name? Oh! Matthew. Yes, he could borrow clothes from Matthew! He was staying at the hotel down the street anyway, much closer than going home. Though he may still be out with Gilbert...Ah well, the could simply get a key at the front desk. He was France, after all. Plus he was Matthew's father – in a sense – they always gave keys to relatives. Yes, perfect idea.

"Alfred, I do not want to discuss this anymore! You are to get rid of the blasted thing and that is final!"

That was definitely Arthur. There was no mistaking the anger or the accent – much too horrid for Francis' lovely people. He could practically see those bushy eyebrows furrowed over vibrant green eyes. Yes, that was the Arthur he loved...loved? He _loved _Arthur? Well, as if that wasn't obvious. He was Francis Bonnefoy! He was open to everyone....almost – Gilbert and Antonio were off limits as well as Matthew, Lovino and Alfred...okay scratch Lovino from that list. He'd jump at a chance in bed with the brat in an instant, but that wasn't the point here dammit! Arthur was yelling at his _beloved_ Alfred! He had to watch it, it may turn out to be useful.

He peered around the corner of the hotel, eyes searching for Arthur or Nantucket sticking up over the heads of those brave enough to linger around an angry Arthur. Ah, there. Right under the over hang in front of the door. Quite a good place for a show, if he had to pick a stage.

"Iggy, I say we are discussing this. So tell me, now, what are you so upset over?"

Alfred went to turn Arthur's face towards him as the Briton continued to stare at his shoes. Could he actually say it? This wasn't exactly an easy topic to simply chat about.

Then again, it would eat away at him if he didn't say _something._

"I know you still love Kiku." he refused to meet the stinging truth he knew he'd find in those sky blue eyes.

"Well of course I still love him Iggy. We were together for ten years after all. All that doesn't just disappear, ya know."

Francis watched as Arthur shrugged out of Alfred's grip and into the pouring rain. Really, those two always made a spectacle of themselves – not that he could talk. But now anyone could simply look out their window and watch their fight.

"That's not what I meant, Alfred, and you bloody well know it!"

Arthur was screeching, arms flailing as if that would shove some sense into the other man's head.

"Alright so I'm still in love with Kiku. Big deal. I already told you I love you, old man. Do you need your hearing checked?"

Francis couldn't help but chuckle as Alfred's words dug his grave deeper. With the way Arthur's fists were shaking with the effort it took not to hit his former charge, it probably wouldn't be long before he had to drag England away before he brought in the navy – screw the fact that they were no where near a port, he'd get them into Paris.

"That's not the same, you twit! I saw you with the piece of that vase dammit! You carry it around in your bloody pocket everywhere!"

"So? Maybe it's an antique and important to me or something."

"It's from that vase that Kiku bought for you last year. I helped him pick it out, he bought it from me imbecile!"  
Alfred flushed red and turned his eyes from the angry Briton still standing in the rain as if he weren't causing a scene in front of a major establishment.

"If you still love him so damn much, why bother with me? Do you enjoy toying with my feelings? Is that all this is? You hurt Kiku and Heracles in case you hadn't noticed – all because you felt like tearing me apart again?"

Arthur was suddenly glad for the rain, it meant Alfred couldn't tell he was crying.

"I didn't do it to hurt anyone. I did because I was confused. I forgot who I was and things got out of hand. I never meant to hurt you or Kiku."

"Well you did, Alfred! You hurt both of us and Kiku the worst. Everyone knows you kit him, to say the least, and then you tried to fix it by proposing! Are you a moron!? I thought I raised you better!"

"You hardly raised me at all!" He could feel the tears prick at his eyes. He would not cry in front of Arthur, not now. "And as for common knowledge, how about that little lump of sexual tension you have for your so-called worst enemy? Everyone knows you want to screw him into every available surface. Or was it the other way around?" He was hitting low and he knew it.

Arthur visibly shook with anger now. How dare he!

"So maybe I wanted him at one time, wha-what does that matter now? It's not as if he would do anything if I said it. As you said, we're worst enemies."

He didn't yell, he couldn't, his throat too raw, yet his words carried through the pounding rain to Francis' ears as if only meant for him. His stomach did a flip – maybe he was getting sick? - and his heart was fluttering against his ribs – he really should get that checked. Arthur wanted him. He wanted to be something more than rivals. He wanted to sing with the joy of it.

Alfred was talking again, eyes red and cheeks flushed. Francis couldn't hear the words as his mouth moved, but Arthur nodded solemnly and turned away as Alfred entered the hotel. His cheeks were flushed as well and his eyes were puffy.

Before Francis told his body what to do, his arms were around Arthur – when he'd crossed the stretch of pavement between them he didn't know – and the man was sobbing into his drenched chest.

He shushed him, cooing in French in a way that he may seriously need to look in to later. Yes, everything would be fine.

~*~

Kiku jogged through the halls of the hotel, cursing it for being so big and himself for forgetting his shoes back with Heracles. He just needed to get to Alfred now. He had to show him it was over, permanently. If he didn't...then he couldn't tell Heracles he was falling in love with him.

He could still feel where Heracles had held him, the warmth of his lips spread through his body. He wanted to turn around and go back to him, but he had to tell Alfred first. Hopefully Heracles would wait a few minutes...

He could see the front door now, the rain managing to reach it even through the over hang. A blond man was getting into a taxi just outside the doors. _Crap. _He ran out the door, forgetting about his bare feet, just as the cab pulled away from the sidewalk.

He was too late...

Kiku could feel the tears running down his cheeks and fall to his feet below. He wanted to scream with how stupid he felt. He'd missed his chance. He'd have to wait or fly to America before he could be near Heracles again. It wouldn't be fair to start something with him before giving Alfred the crystal – before ending it for himself – and being near the Greek would surely lead to something along those lines. He rubbed his stinging eyes, willing the tears to stop. They ignored him, so he stepped into the rain and sat against the building. Heracles could probably see him from here. He'd know he failed and he'd leave and that would be the end of it for now. The tears came harder than before.

He didn't want to lose Heracles, he couldn't lose Heracles. If he did...if he wasn't around anymore...

"Kiku?"

Kiku's head shot up at the voice. Alfred starred down at him, eyes curious, an eyebrow raised questioning why the Japanese was sitting out in the rain.

"A-Alfred. I-I thought you l-left already."

He stood up shakily, feeling the icy rain seep into his skin.

"So you decided to sit in the freezing rain?"

"Ah...yes? It...it made me feel refreshed, that's a-all."

"Kiku, you're shivering."

"So?"

Alfred dropped the suitcase Kiku hadn't noticed before under the over hang and stepped into the rain to pull Kiku against him. The man shivered and pushed weakly against him, trying to get free. It would have been easier to try pushing the building.

"Alfred-san, please let me go. What if Arthur-san were to see?"

He forced his voice not to shake and was only granted half of his wish, Alfred pulled back slightly, keeping a firm grip on Kiku as he did.

"He can see all he likes. He has no say in what I do."

"But...weren't you two together? He'll be hurt if..."

Alfred pulled Kiku back against him.

"We're not together anymore." he buried his face in the raven hair as he spoke, silently praying Kiku would return his hug. The Japanese simply kept his arms at his sides, gripping the fragment loosely. He was going to do this, once and for all.

"Alfred-san, I have something I need to give you." he held out his hand as Alfred released him. "Here. I won't be with you again, so I'm giving this back."

"But...Kiku...Don't ya still love me?"

He looked like a kicked puppy and it made Kiku sick to think that he was causing it. He stood his ground though.

"No Alfred, not anymore."

He dropped the crystal to the pavement where it shattered to hundreds of pieces at his feet.

"Goodbye, Alfred-san."

He was just about to get under the over hang when a hand shot out and pulled him back against a hard chest.

"I can't accept that Kiku."

Alfred pulled back just enough to place his lips against Kiku's. Kiku placed his hands on the taller man's shoulders to push him away. He got the wrong idea, thinking it encouragement, and pushed harder, trying to deepen the kiss. Kiku snapped, clapping his hands against Alfred's chest and pushing with all his might. The American stepped back enough to be slapped by a very angry Kiku Honda.

"I said I would not be coming back, Alfred-san, and I meant it."

He turned as gracefully as possible when feeling like you had just betrayed someone very dear to you, and entered the hotel, leaving Alfred behind in the rain.

~*~

Heracles just watched from the window as Alfred pulled Kiku against him. Just as he thought would happen. He sighed tiredly, but continued to watch, hoping he would be wrong.

He saw the crystal shatter against the pavement – fleetingly hoping Kiku would not step on any pieces with his bare feet – sparkling like a small fire with the reflected light from the cars passing by. He had not expected that. Not that he was disappointed at all. Anything that helped Kiku forget the American.

As he continued watching, he saw Alfred pull Kiku to him again and kiss him in a way he would have found acceptable, if it had not been Kiku on the receiving end. When he saw Kiku's hands on Alfred's shoulders he felt a stab of pain in his chest. Kiku was kissing the man back. He had thought he would, but he didn't think it would actually hurt this much.

And, sadly, he couldn't look away. He just sat there and watched his love kiss someone they had gone to end everything with. It was like watching the crystal shatter over and over; you mourned the loss of it because you knew it couldn't be put back together as beautifully as before, even if you tried your hardest. It was eternally broken.

Unless, of course, that particular piece decided to smack the one who broke it and walk away angrily. Yes, that was the best kind of crystal. The only kind worth purchasing, really. Ah, if only he had the money for such a rarity. Of course, he could always use and alternative form of currency.

Heracles sat on the plush couch of the room, waiting for Kiku to return, pulling his cat counter part to share in his barely contained happiness before falling asleep for the first time in hours.

**Longest chapter ever! Put up on the best day ever! And tomorrow shall be better! Yes! Now to do math before passing out! Whoo! And thank you to everyone who reviewed and alerted and faved this! I hope I'll have time to answer all the reviews I haven't soon (senior year is a demon!)**

**Translations:**

**Amérique ne mérite pas le parfait Angleterre: America does not deserve the perfect England.**

**By the way: Aphrodite is the goddess of love, just in case someone doesn't know...a lot of my friends didn't until they read the House of Night books  
**


	5. The Sun Always Comes After the Rain

**Finally! It took waaay longer than I thought it would to type and write this chapter! All day to type the thing and all day yesterday to write it and I still have homework to do before I can crash for the night. Ugh. I'm gonna explode! I hope everyone likes it though!**

Fragments 5

Being in a taxi – a very cramped, stuffy taxi at that – with Francis was something Arthur had hoped to avoid for the better part of his life. Sadly, at the moment, he could not bring himself to really care even as his body curled itself against the Frenchman in an effort to stave off the growing pit in his heart. He'd lost Alfred for the second time – who would have thought he would be foolish enough to believe it would last this time anyway? Apparently he was, but could anyone really blame him? He's carried a flame – however small and flickering it had grown over time – for the boy since he'd returned to his colony to find him a head taller than himself and very much more a man than the boy he had left. He had felt miserable throughout the Revolution, though only for the small fact that he knew he would be virtually out from the man's life out of sheer awkwardness. He had attempted to drown himself in gin and brandy, but sadly it had no effect. He really should be dead of liver failure by now. Such are the woes of a nation.

So who could blame him when the man he carried feelings for, though vaguely masked, shows up at his door practically begging for a chance at _something _with him? True, he hadn't expected that it would turn out the way it had – a veritable mess of long suppressed desires released in as quick a pace as either could handle – but he had enjoyed every second of it. And how horrid a person he was for that. Alfred had still been with Kiku at the time, anything they did would eventually reach his ears and what would that cause the man to feel? He loved Alfred, that was obvious, and hearing that he's been betrayed would more likely than not have crushed the relatively fragile man. He tried to supplement the guilt with investing in Japan's economy, hoping that would somehow help the man cope, it did nothing to help him sleep at night though. And Kiku knew, he would see it in his eyes every time they saw each other. But he couldn't stop Alfred. God knew he tried, but every time he looked at those blue eyes, darkened by something he knew far too well, his words died in his throat.

But that didn't matter now. It was over, Alfred had gone back to Kiku – though he didn't believe it would go far; he'd seen the looks Kiku and Heracles had been giving each other. He was alone; or at least he had been. He had no idea how Francis had gotten to him, the last tie he saw the man, he'd been leaving with Gilbert and Antonio, and to be honest he really didn't care anymore. Even Francis' company was better than being alone in the rain...in France of all places. Alright, so now he was technically with France, but he couldn't bring himself to care or even complain like he usually would. Alfred had pinned him perfectly, he held something besides hatred for the Frenchman, though you would need to torture it out of him. He hated to be seen in his current state, but he felt better – if only by minimal amounts – that he was warm and was with someone rather than being alone in the rain, again.

He felt Francis help him out of the taxi and through a gate. He was at Francis' house by now; had it really been that long?

He was pulled gently to a plush couch, a warm hand guiding his head to a pillow as his shoes were removed. He curled on his side, pulling his knees close. He wanted to sit up a leave, he knew he shouldn't impose on Francis – whether the man brought him back here or not – because it would simply serve as blackmail later. "Did you hear? Francis had help Arthur after Alfred left him again." He could just hear the gossip spreading across the world. He's be laughed at, ridiculed. He had to leave now...if only he could fins the strength to get up.

"Pauvre Angleterre." A hand pushed back his bangs that clung to his damp forehead. The hand was warm an he could feel the small droplets of water that clung to it. He leaned into it, forgetting exactly who the hand belonged to with the need to feel just a bit of safety.

"Arthur, you should just rest for now. I promise I'll be here when you wake up." Ah yes. That was Francis. He really shouldn't listen to someone like him, but the idea of sleep...so tempting.

"Don't try anything funny...pervert frog." And he allowed oblivion to claim him.

~*~

When Kiku had returned to his hotel room, silently fretting over whether or not Heracles would still be waiting for him, to find the room seemingly empty he couldn't help but let a saddened sigh. At least, that was until he heard a small meow from the couch and saw Heracles the cat over the edge of the piece of furniture. Kiku smiled softly at the creature, glad for at least some company though he would have preferred the real Heracles to be waiting as well. He couldn't have everything he wanted in lie, he supposed, and there was always tomorrow. And tomorrow he would be able to tell him everything.

He shut the curtains, muffling the sounds of the rain that continued to pour from the sky in sheets, and reached over for the cat who had refused to move from his spot on the couch. He meowed loudly, most likely complaining about being left alone, and curled up on what he thought was the couch in order to lick something. Kiku tilted his head curiously at the couch, he didn't remember bringing any other cats with him and Heracles had sent his followers away – though he probably picked them up again when he left.

"What are you playing with, Heracles-chan?"

He froze when he saw the cat to be licking the nose of his human counter part who was fast asleep and still damp on the couch. His head was pillowed on his arm, his wild hair falling around his face and covering his eyes. Kiku smiled as a drop of water rolled from his forehead to land on the floor with a soft _plip_. The man really was going to find his death in a cold one day. Heracles stirred a bit as the cat continued his assault on his nose until, getting annoyed by the lack of response, bit down on the appendage. Kiku laughed softly at the surprised look Heracles gave the cat and only laughed harder when the cat continued to nibble in his nose as if to tech him a lesson. Heracles gently turned his body, lifting the cat to his head where it proceeded to nuzzle his odd double curl affectionately, and smiled sleepily at Kiku.

"You're going to catch a cold..." he mumbled, watching Kiku fondly as he flushed, remembering that he was indeed soaking wet.

"You will too, if you sleep like that." He could still point out others health issues, even if they insisted on ignoring him.

Heracles nodded slightly, careful not to topple the cat now sleeping soundly on his head. Kiku watched as its tail made its way over Heracles forehead and couldn't stop himself from releasing a small giggle at the blank look his received. Heracles got up, placing the cat gently on the couch and made his way to Kiku whose blush deepened the closer the man got. He remembered the flickering flame that had lit itself when Heracles had kissed him earlier and how it had changed his thoughts in mere seconds. He could feel it jump back to life as a warm hand touched his cheek and he leaned into it, enjoying the rough calluses from centuries – millennium - of fighting and hardships. He had his own share as well, everyone did, but somehow Heracles' suffering caused him more pain than his own. He held the hand in pace, kissing it from wrist to finger tips, willing all the suffering its owner had experienced to disappear.

Heracles' eyes were a molten green when Kiku's chocolate ones met them. They smiled down at him and the flame licked its way higher in his body.

"You should go dry off...you're shivering..." Heracles' voice broke through the fog that had covered Kiku's mind and brought him to the realization that he was actually shivering. Funny, he didn't feel cold.

"I don't...I don't want to mover." His grip tightened on the Greek's hand, unwilling to lose the warmth.

Without a word, Heracles lifted Kiku into his arms and carried him to the bedroom. Kiku squeaked and flailed a bit, careful to avoid being dropped.

"Her-Heracles-san...this is embarrassing." He pouted hoping to be released.

"It's only us...no reason to be embarrassed..." Heracles tightened his grip and continued – really, how big of a room did one person need?

"Even so..." he shivered at the thoughts being carried to a bedroom brought. Perhaps it was time to stop all those rpgs he played...they had clearly messed with his sense of morality.

Heracles placed him on his feet, still keeping his arms around his waist as Kiku wrapped his around his neck, bringing him closer. Their lips just brushed, making Kiku shiver again.

"You're still cold..." Heracles whispered against his lips, making no move to pull away.

"I don't care right now."

"You'll catch a cold...you know..."

"I don't mind." He tried to pull Heracles closer, but the man refused to move.

"I mind..." Kiku smiled, glad the Greek cared enough to stop something he obviously wanted. He consented to change, offering Heracles a dry shirt as well before asking him to wait in a different room.

He sat on the bed as the door closed, letting a sigh escape his lips. He'd almost asked Heracles to help him change. He didn't know where the idea had come from and truthfully didn't want to. He wouldn't let himself think like that; it was...was it wrong? He knew he loved Heracles, so asking something so bold may not exactly be wrong. And he didn't believe that Heracles would particularly mind helping; no, he could ask anything he wanted and he was positive Heracles would help anyway he could to give it to him. The only thing in the way of asking for such things were their countries.

How did they get around treaties and laws? Greece and Japan had fine political relations, sure, but something like this was potentially dangerous...

No, if anything were to happen their countries had nothing to do with it. Everything they had felt, _he_ had felt, belonged to Kiku and Heracles. It may be hard to distinguish between them and their countries, but they were Kiku and Heracles; Kiku loved Heracles and Heracles...did Heracles love him? He couldn't remember it ever being said out loud, but he must, right? Why else would he still be here if he didn't?

Yeah, he didn't need to worry anymore.

Kiku quickly change into his night clothes and went to let Heracles back in – if he wanted to stay, of course; he did have his own hotel room, after all.

"Heracles-san?" The Greek was standing at the open window, watching the rain again. "Are you alright?"

Heracles turned to Kiku and smiled, "The rain has stopped." He smiled wider, surprising Kiku.

"Uhm...It's still raining Heracles-san..."

"No, it's stopped..."

"I...I don't understand...what you mean..."

Heracles pulled Kiku against him, nuzzling his hair. He couldn't help himself, he was too happy. He could hold Kiku, kiss him, anything and everything Kiku wanted to do, he could.

"You didn't go back to America..." he murmured into his hair, breathing in the scent of his shampoo.

"Well...I said I wasn't going to, didn't I?" he held onto Heracles' shirt, smiling into the fabric.

"Yes...but he kissed you...and left Arthur for you..."

"That does not make or break my feelings for him, Heracles-san." he gripped the shirt tighter, wanting to be closer to the man in front of him.

"I'm glad..." He leaned down and kissed Kiku carefully, as if afraid he had misread the man's feelings. Kiku smiled and pulled Heracles closer with his arms coming up around his neck.

Yes, Heracles was very glad. He had no reason to worry, there was always sun after a storm, after all.

~*~

When he woke up, the first thing Arthur noticed was that he was warmer than when he had gone to sleep. It was a nice kind of warmth, as opposed to something sticky and stifling. He snuggled into it, a contented sigh escaping his lips. Then came his second realization of the morning; the thing keeping him warm was a person – a very nice smelling person actually. The person was definitely male and at least half naked. What the hell had he done last night? He remembered fighting with Alfred outside the hotel...and then nothing. Shit. He hadn't gotten drunk and brought some random guy back to the hotel, had he? No...he remembered being laid on a couch and a warm hand running over his forehead...but what after that? He didn't know.

The person next to him moved, rolling over and throwing an arm over Arthur's waist. He stiffened immediately, not at all comfortable with someone he didn't know touching him. The man murmured in something that sounded French – not all that surprising since he was in Paris, last time he checked – and buried his face in Arthur's shoulder. He peeked over and met blond hair he was all too familiar with for his comfort at the moment. He was in bed with Francis, a very obvious pervert who may have no qualms about sleeping with someone who felt miserable, - may even believe it the perfect way to cheer them up – and he couldn't remember anything but a hand on his forehead. Arthur really wished he wasn't so...was he hung over? He couldn't remember drinking, but his head didn't hurt at all. Had he just passed out?

Francis shifted again, his arm tightening on Arthur's waist, pulling him closer and pressing his lips to his neck. Definitely normal...sort of...was Arthur supposed to enjoy himself? With Francis, of all people? It wasn't even like it had been a while, he just wanted more. He tilted his neck, allowing Francis more room to work. His mind screamed at him that it was wrong, so so wrong, that it was Francis and Francis was never serious with his affection, but he couldn't bring himself to move away or even get angry at the Frenchman. All he wanted was more, more of the warmth spreading from his stomach to every square inch of his body and more of the feeling that he wasn't completely alone.

He slipped, - he had been biting his lip to keep any noise from escaping – he groaned low in his throat. Francis froze, his eyes opening slightly from their previously closed state, and blinked up at Arthur. Crap. Arthur held back the whine threatening to slip past his resealed lips at the loss of the warmth.

"Ah...England, you were awake, non?" Francis blinked again.

"Uh...Yeah..." Arthur's head throbbed painfully. "Bloody hell, what happened last night?" He was beginning to remember short flashes, but not enough to assure him that he had not slept with Francis.

"It was nothing. You go in to a fight with Amerique last night an I brought you to ma maison because you were left crying in the rain."

Surprisingly, Francis was calm during his short explanation, even sounding sympathetic to the Englishman's obvious pain over the fight. Still, Arthur couldn't remember anything else and he did not feel like brooding over Alfred right now. He wanted to clear his head and figure out what the hell caused him to enjoy being near Francis.

"We didn't...Well, I can't exactly remember much..." He ignored the angry red of his cheeks, hoping Francis caught what he meant.

"Ah! You want to know if we slept together! Oui?" Arthur nodded quickly, face heating up worse than before. "Well of course we did! We're in the same bed, non?"

Arthur sputtered and flailed as Francis rolled off the bed to avoid fists and feet while laughing as hard as he could.

"How in the hell can you be laughing, ya frog!? You took advantage of me bastard! Just wait until I tell..."

Arthur looked at the bed sheets sadly. He would not be telling Alfred about Francis being Francis. He could, but it wouldn't change a thing, it would only serve as a catalyst for more pain. He had been left alone again...all alone...

Francis watched as the fire died in Arthur's eyes, their emerald color from just seconds before disappearing, leaving a mottled and foggy wash of green in its place. He had almost forgotten the fight with Alfred, he had thought them still together. Francis sighed and gently placed a hand on his...friend's? Acquaintance's? Enemy's?...shoulder, giving it a firm squeeze that sent the blond careening into his chest as his small body wracked itself with sobs. Maybe it had been cruel to suggest that they had had sex earlier; it was clear Arthur was distressed enough as it was without adding mortification to the list. He really didn't like how the idea of sex with him was so awful to Arthur, but what could he do? He'd dug that hole for himself, he may as well be man enough to at least attempt to climb out.

Francis ran his fingers through Arthur's hair, untangling it as he went. He must have been crazy to believe that Arthur had really enjoyed himself when he woke up. He had probably thought it was Alfred who was kissing him and allowed it to continue. Or maybe he was crazy because he was glad to have actually gotten a reaction other than anger from the man for the first time in he couldn't even recall how long. He didn't care much anymore, all he wanted was to help Arthur for once instead of making it worse – who would have thought the day would come?

"Arthur, mon cher, look up here, s'il tu plait."

Francis waited patiently as Arthur's sobs died down and he wiped his eyes on his sleeve. Green eyes, still foggy though brighter from the tears that threatened to fall anew, blinked up at him as bushy eyebrows rose under dirty blond bangs.

"You can not kill yourself over Amerique. He is not worth it and you can do far better." Arthur sniffed, wincing at the hoarseness of his voice. "Then why does it hurt if he is not worth it? I love him Francis, I know you probably don't understand, but I really do love him..."

"And there is nothing wrong with that, mon cher, mais you need to accept that Alfred chose someone else and will most likely not be running back to you so soon, if at all."

"Then what the bloody hell do you expect me to do? Drive myself insane trying to ignore it? Or get drunk every night to forget? Please, if you are so very full of 'the wisdom of _l'amour_' please share it with the rest of the world because I'm sure as hell lost as fuck right now!"

Francis smirked as Arthur's voice continued to raise until it reached it's usual shouting level. Yes, that was his Iggy. His smirk changed to a smile as he leaned close to Arthur.

"What the hell are you doing? Don't try any of your pervert rubbish on me now dammit! I swear I'll get the navy in here." Arthur blushed brilliantly, eyes regaining their spark, backing himself up until Francis had him pinned to the bed.

"Iggy, Iggy, Iggy. You can not bring a navy into Paris. But I can show you my 'wisdom of _l'amour_.'" His smiled widened along with Arthur's eyes.

"And how do you intend to do that? You are hardly doing anything-" Francis sealed Arthur's lips with a quick kiss. He kept it light – a far stretch for him with Arthur pinned under him as he was – refusing to scare the man off too quickly. "-productive." Arthur breathed when his lips were released.

"Non, I believe that was more than productive. Do you get the hint now?"

Arthur nodded, cheeks flushing deeper.

"Parfait."

~*~

Heracles opened his eyes to sunlight streaming through the open window and a cat snoring lazily above his head. He smiled gently and brought his arms around the mass clinging to his chest. Kiku stirred quietly and pulled himself closer against Heracles' side. He really didn't want to wake him up, but they did need to get on their planes – though maybe one plane was a better idea; Kiku hadn't been to Greece in a while and he probably didn't have anything to do back home right now. Though he really should ask him first before assuming that he had free time, he may not even want to spend time with him.

Heracles poked Kiku's cheek, frowning when he received nothing but a man snuggling further into his chest. He poked again, smiling at the muffled groan he received in return.

"Come on, sleepy head..."

"...Just a bit longer, Heracles-san..." Kiku nuzzled the fabric beneath his head and began to drift again.

"No...you need to catch your plane...otherwise you'll have to stay an extra day..."

"Don't care...nothing to do at home anyway..."

Ah, so they could go home together then. Still, Kiku had not said he wanted to, only that he had nothing waiting for hims at home.

"Then you're coming to my place...not for too long though..."

"Sounds fun, Heracles-san...now let me sleep, you're comfortable..."

Heracles smiled and let Kiku fall back asleep, falling back into oblivion himself after a while.

~*~

Arthur hurt and he hurt bad. Not just physically, but mentally as well. He didn't even want to think of all the bruises that would be springing up along his skin even now, or their counterparts on the sleeping body next to him. He knew they would be a wondrous source of pain later and moving would feel as miserable as the rest of him did. He didn't know why he had let it happen, why he had let Francis take advantage of him like that, but he couldn't even bring himself to regret it. He had enjoyed himself; if the mess drying on both the floor and the sheets that had been thrown there weren't enough of a give away, the pleased hum resounding through his body was a good indicator. Yes, he had wanted every second of the last few hours and he probably would only regret it if Francis had been lying to him during it all. He wanted to believe it – though that simply served to confuse him more – but Francis' track record as far as seriousness went didn't make it so easy. Neither did the actions of the last person who had said the very same to him.

He was so confused. He had enjoyed himself with Francis, had felt something he had never felt while with Alfred, so why couldn't he just stay with Francis and not think about the boy who had left him so very alone? Why did he still want to be with Alfred when Francis had practically offered him his soul for just one night together? He didn't understand what he was doing or how to change it anymore. He was thousands of years old, he shouldn't be as confused as a fifteen year old girl. And why the hell did Francis have to say he loved him? It could have been a plain and simple one-night-stand, never spoken of again, but no, he had to bring love into it and actually look sincere while doing so.

God, the way his eyes had looked when he said it, they made him shiver and actually want it to be real. They had been free of the obvious lust running through his body, clear and, if his judgment could be trusted, nearly desperate. But that had to be crazy, if Francis had wanted him so much – or loved him for that matter – he would have expressed it more clear...He had been showing it, Arthur was just too concerned with Alfred at the time to really notice it. Or his own reactions. Looking back on it, his heart had been going crazy whenever Francis spoke to him throughout the meeting. At the time, he had just wrote it off as anger, but now...he knew it was deeper than some simple emotion such as anger. He may actually...love Francis. Did those two words even belong next to each other? They weren't meant to be put that way, that was why it sounded so weird to him, wasn't it? Yes, that had to be what was making his cheeks flush so much.

But if he possibly loved the frog...then what of Alfred? Could someone love two people at once? Wouldn't they break if they were to try it? It would be painful, not just for one of them, but all three. But how did one make up their mind? It wasn't like an election, he couldn't just vote, he had to actually think it over entirely. Or was that the wrong way to go? If he over thought the situation, couldn't he just over complicate things and ruin everything? It wasn't as if things between nations could be easy, there were treaties, laws, conflicting ideals to deal with. They had their human sides, sure, but they mixed together at times and could complicate things more than necessary – such as in the case of Alfred and Kiku.

England hated France, everyone who had so much as cracked a history book knew that, but Arthur...was slowly starting to truly love Francis. After all, Alfred had chosen and Arthur was not his choice. Francis – who had more choices than most men (or countries) should be allowed to have – had chosen Arthur. He told Arthur flat out he loved him and had proven it more times in the first five minutes afterward than Arthur wanted to remember.

Arthur fingered a spot on his neck that was sure to be a very large and annoying bruise. Yes, Francis had certainly shown him how much he loved him last night, his hips were sore just thinking about it. But hadn't he returned the favor? He looked over at Francis' naked form beside him and smiled at the already purplish spots on the man's chest and hips and neck. He had definitely given his share back, had done as Francis had asked and gripped harder, tighter. It had been violent and blindingly brilliant and something Alfred had never, would never, been able to give him.

But one night of mind-blowing, life-altering sex did not create love. Though it did a pretty damn good job trying.

He decided that sleep was far more important at the moment and curled up next to Francis. Arthur brought Francis' arm around his waist and rested his own head on the soft hairs of his chest. It was...nice. He placed a kiss to his makeshift pillow and promptly fell asleep.

~*~

The plane ride to Greece was silent, but Heracles and Kiku had never needed many words to understand one another. They both knew what the other was thinking as they clasped hands and sometimes caught the other passengers staring at them. Kiku was embarrassed to be showing even the small form of affection outside of his own house, while Heracles was thrilled that Kiku was comfortable enough with him around to actually keep their hands together unless absolutely necessary to release them. Just as they both knew that the other loved them more than they had words to express. They just didn't need words, they were inconsequential when actions conveyed emotions far better.

Though words were perfectly fine when Turkey showed up mere moments after Kiku stepped through Heracles' door.

"Sadiq-sama, how nice to see you again. Have you been well?" Kiku tried to prevent the inevitable between the two now glaring at each other.

"I'm fine Kiku." Sadiq smiled, eyes hidden by his mask, "How are you? I hear there were some problems with America after the meeting. Please forgive me for not checking on you earlier."

"Ah, no! It's fine! Things were a bit difficult for a while, but everything is just fine now." he glanced back at Heracles who seemed ready to burst with anger. Maybe starting a friendly conversation with Sadiq had not been the best idea... "Ah...I'm very sorry Sadiq-sama, but Heracles-san would like you to leave at the moment. Feel free to stop by my pace next time you're free if you want talk."

"Oh...yes of course! Wouldn't want little Heracles here to bust a vein or something! I simple wanted to congratulate the new couple on finally figuring out the obvious! Don't have too much fun now!" He turned to leave, smirking at Heracles as he did. "Don't be too rough on him or I shall have to start another war."

Heracles glared daggers at his back as Sadiq left. Kiku glanced between the door and Heracles' shaking form.

"Eh?"

Heracles sighed, placing his forehead in his hand he led the way to the living room and sat languidly on his couch. Kiku sat next to him, back straight as always. He felt tired, though he wasn't particularly sure why. The mixture of traveling through time zones and dealing with an almost-fight had tired him out maybe? It would explain the tired feeling that left Heracles' body in waves as well. He placed his head on the back of the couch, the angle hurt but it was more than sufficient enough to sleep, and closed his eyes hopping oblivion would come sooner rather than later. A strong arm pulled at his sleeve, dragging his body gently to lay his head on Heracles' lap. He smiled up at the man, who leaned down and placed a chaste kiss to his lips that started the slow burning of fire in his chest again. As it made its way through his body, it took the exhaustion with it and burned it up. He was fully awake by the time Heracles began to pull away and he wanted more than a few kisses for some reason he couldn't comprehend at the moment. Being that he and Heracles communicated so well without ever opening their mouths, Heracles caught on and trapped Kiku under him quickly.

It was unlike him, but so was Kiku's sudden craving for something more intimate. He was not complaining, the people in his country were top in the world for these things, but he would not go farther than Kiku wanted – though he hoped they both wanted the same thing; he wasn't used to this side of Kiku.

Kiku's arms wrapped themselves around Heracles' neck and pulled him down so their lips brushed and made him shiver with anticipation. Heracles took the initiative and pressed back with enough force to push Kiku's head into the soft cushions of the couch and draw a small yelp from the man. A small tongue poked at his lips shyly and Heracles granted it entrance without hesitation, deepening their kiss and lighting something in Kiku that he didn't think was possible. Then again, the Japanese always burned bright – though usually only during fights.

"Her-Heracles-san...can we move from the couch? It's uncomfortable..." Kiku whispered as Heracles released his lips.

Heracles nodded, standing and picking Kiku up as he had done in the hotel. Kiku didn't fight this time, instead he wrapped his arms around Heracles' neck and kissed every inch of bare skin he could reach. Heracles barely made it to the bedroom before his shirt was off along with Kiku's yukata.

~*~

Francis woke up in a state of sated bliss. He had succeeded in not only getting Arthur to open up to him, but had also poured his heart out to the man and had every sign of affection returned with the same ferocity behind it.

Arthur had even snuggled against him during the night, clinging as if his very life depended on it. Francis smiled, kissed the dirty blond hair under his chin and pulled the man closer. Arthur stirred quietly, eyebrows pulling together as his eyes adjusted to the sun streaming through the windows.

"Morning, mon Angleterre." Francis punctuated the greeting with a kiss to the man's forehead.

"No pervert stuff in the morning, frog." Arthur blushed furiously, smiling as he his his face in his pillow – which was conveniently Francis' chest and received a small kiss in retunr.

"Ah, mon cher, even after last night you still believe me to be the heartless pervert. How cruel , when I bare the marks of our wondrous performance of _l'amour_!"

"I have a fair few as well, ya know. You weren't exactly gentle, bastard." Francis smiled at the weak insult.

"You asked for them Iggy. I was only doing as commanded, as all good lovers do."

"Yeah, and you took no pleasure in it whatsoever."

"I would never take pleasure in hurting you, mon cher."

"Because I'm supposed to believe that, right?"

Francis frowned. "You should Arthur. Everything I said last night was the truth. I would never lie to you nor hurt you in the state you had been in yesterday. It would have been ungentlemanly of me and we both know how you prize your gentlemen."

Arthur laughed, and once he started, found he couldn't stop. He wasn't laughing at Francis, though he was sure it seemed that way, he was laughing at the irony that someone such as Francis could actually have someone vulnerable with him and for once not take advantage of that fact when he had the chance. And Arthur had actually wanted it at the time as well.

"Well, I believe my confession has been rejected, non?" Francis questioned once Arthur's laughter had lessened to small snickers.

"Of course it isn't rejected, you twit. All you need to do is give me some time to think before you get your answer. I did only just break things off with Alfred what? A day ago? You can't expect me to turn around and run to you simply because he did not work out." Francis quirked a perfect eyebrow. "Or maybe you can, but I can't do it. Just a little while, promise, then you get your answer."

"I will hold you to that, of course."

"Then I shall try my hardest."

**A/N: Yup that was the second to last chapter! Sorry there wasn't as much Giripan as the other chapters, there will be much much more in the last chapter though, I had to get the FrUk parts set up for the next chapter and all. And Alfred will be in the next one as well...though I don't exactly know when I'll be able to get it up and write it... School is the devil I swear.... and about all the sex references....I got a book from a friend that is FULL of sex - and pirates - so it was kinda in my head while writing this...I kinda like it though. I like the waking up scenes and all. I just wish I was confident enough to write a lemon! I wanted to so bad for this but I just can't do it! **

**I also have no clue why Turkey is there...he just popped up while I was writing that part and seemed to work out...maybe he'll be in the next chapter too? I don't know...It was like 3 am then so...yeah...  
**

**Alrighty! I'm gonna pass out! Leave some love if you want more faster!  
**


	6. A Happy End?

**Ugh, I totally hate this chapter. I had horrible writers block for this and then I had an idea and couldn't get it out the way I wanted to. Just blah. Okay so this is the last chapter, hope someone likes it 'cause I'm probably going to rewrite it when I get the time.**

Fragments 6

Francis was thrilled. His eyes lingered on the blush rising in Arthur's cheeks before flicking over to Alfred's similar blush of rage. It may have been cruel and he may pay for it later, but who could resist the temptation of both angering and deflating the ego of one of the world's strongest superpowers? It would have been madness to keep this wonderful information to himself – though technically Arthur was involved as well, but he didn't count – especially with Alfred starting arguments simply to gain some of Arthur's attention. Though maybe he could have picked a more private area than the middle of a world meeting, but who would have thought him grabbing Arthur by the collar and kissing him would be the thing to calm everyone down? Perhaps he should do it more often, Germany would certainly be thankful.

Besides the fact that the stuffy Brit had actually kissed him back – not the ambassador of horniness, indeed – Francis was thrilled with the lovely puce color making its way from Alfred's neck up into his ears. If only he had known that kissing Arthur would bring out that color sooner, oh the fun they could have had – or rather, the fun he could have had. Francis smirked in happiness while Alfred continued to stare in weakly strained disbelief. Yes, this plan had turned out splendid indeed.

Ludwig stood from his chair, Feliciano clinging to his arm, and called the meeting back to order by coughing awkwardly into his fist.

"If you are done, can we get back to the matter at hand? Some of us would like to get something done...for once."

And just like that, Alfred exploded. Well, in his mind he did. In his mind he called Francis and Arthur every name he could think of and maybe got in a few punches to mess up the frog's pretty face, but he couldn't really do it. He knew he deserved to have both Kiku and Arthur taken from him. Knowing it was what he deserved did not ease the pain though. He was quite proud that he hadn't given into his childish side and screamed and pouted until he got his was. What he was not proud of was the fact that he walked out of the meeting, calling it to a close as he did. It wasn't as if they could continue without him, so the other nations began to pack up, grumbling about the lack progress they continued to achieve – their bosses would not be happy, again.

"Ve~ Ludwig! Can we stay? I want to watch England and Big Brother France some more!"

Feliciano clung to Ludwig's waist, attempting to keep him in his seat so he could watch the fight the other nations were smart enough to avoid. Ludwig untangled himself from the Italian long enough to stand and pack his papers before he had a pair of arms around his neck and a set of brown eyes staring into his.

"Italy, we need to get going. You can watch England and France fight any other day of the week." He tried to gain his personal space back, a futile attempt if he ever saw one, but was stopped by hands moving from his back to his hair.

"Ve, then we can do something else? It will make Ludwig very happy."

He felt his throat go dry as he was dragged from the room, hopping Feliciano was not going to simply show him a new type of gelato like last time.

~*~

Arthur turned on Francis the moment the door closed behind Ludwig. His eyebrows furrowed and his eyes glowed, he was ready to strangle Francis until he turned the same color as his flashy uniform, but the Frenchman didn't budge from his spot.

"You bleeding moron! Since when do you get to decide whether or not I date you?! I said I would _think_ about it! That means if you're lucky you get a chance to prove that you are not just some fucking perverted bastard, not that you can just grab me and kiss me in front of the entire world!"

"Perhaps, mon cher, you should not kiss back if you intend to complain so much after. Besides, Amerique seemed very...pleased with the decision, you could take a few hints from him." Francis smiled, crossing his legs and gazing over his fingers at Arthur. Yes, his plan turned out perfect. He got Alfred out of the picture and Arthur back to his angry, British self. The last few months where Arthur had practically ran from Francis and Alfred whenever they came in sight had been getting quite annoying. Arthur really did look better angry with that small trace of embarrassment than simply scared and embarrassed.

"My kissing back is beside the point, frog face! Maybe I just happen to enjoy the way you kiss." Arthur's cheeks darkened and he looked away as if ashamed.

"Glad we finally agree on something, mon Angleterre, the pattern was becoming quite barbant." Francis received a smack to his head for his troubles.

"Git, don't be so cocky."

"Only for you, dear."

"Pig."

"The only way you like it, Master of Horniness."

"Yeah, yeah, we all know..Wha-! Hey! I am not the Master of Horniness, you fucking pervert frog!"

Francis gazed calmly up as Arthur glared at him. "Oh? I seem to remember very vividly just how _masterful_ you can be, cheri."

Arthur sputtered helplessly as Francis continued to smirk playfully behind his hands. It took a good minute before Arthur seemed capable of forming coherent sentences again, though when he opened his mouth to speak he found his words swallowed by his companion. And, bloody hell, did that send the words he had been ready to spit out disappear. He fought valiantly, but in the end was conquered by the persistence of the man that now had him pinned to the meeting room's long table.

"So, mon Angleterre, are you ready to admit it now?" Francis nipped at Arthur's newly exposed collarbone, nearly giggling at the intake of a shaky breath he received.

"Are we talking about the horniness or our relationship?" He laughed quietly, letting his breath ghost over the reddening skin, at the answering question.

"I believe the relationship status to be of slightly more importance, Arthur. Though, if you want, I can prove to you that you are the Master of Horniness."

"Coming from the man pinning me to the table."

"Point taken. Now answer and I'll give you a treat." He continued his trail down until he met the tie he had loosened earlier and made his was back up to hover next to Arthur's ear. "Answer, Angleterre, and you can pick what we do next."

Arthur swallowed thickly, debating quickly on his answer. He had thought about it quite a lot in the last few weeks and he did agree that Alfred had been – a rather regretful, based on current relations between the two – fling brought on by the need to feel...needed by someone who had abandoned him. Francis was...a leap from a cliff, if not even more precarious, but he had to admit he found himself thinking more of his neighbor than he used to. The fond smile he'd noticed had been interesting as well. No, his relations outside of pure friendship, if they could somehow retain that, with Alfred were over; he could freely attempt to discover if what he felt for Francis could lead to anything else.

"Fine, you annoying wanker, I'll try and push aside my disgust to date you. But one move on another person, human or otherwise, and I'm gone, ya' hear?"

"Crystal clear, mon cher. Now, your place or mine?"

~*~

Sadiq was following them again. The man had taken to following Heracles and Kiku after meetings, turning up in either country during non-business related visits and generally just invading their privacy. This day was meant to be special, too – it had been six months since Kiku had officially given up on Alfred and the couple wanted a celebration of sorts.

They or rather Heracles as it had been his idea, had set up reservations at one of the many popular – and extremely expensive – restaurants run by Feliciano's people. After which they were supposed to go to Venice for a gondola ride both Italians had raved about or to to take a look in one of the many museums the country had to offer. But it all seemed far less significant with Sadiq following them and ignoring Kiku's continuously polite attempts at asking the man to leave. Heracles had tried to ignore the man, if only for Kiku's sake. He detested the fighting between the Mediterranean nations and had told them both that he would not be cleaning up their messes anymore. Of course, the only way to keep the fights from starting was to pretend that Sadiq didn't even exist – which was easier said than done when the man was staring at _his boyfriend like a piece of meat on display._

The look in the man's eyes pushed Heracles over the line of trying his best to ignore the man to trying his damned hardest not to beat the bastard with the most available pillar – he could pay for property damage after all. He believed himself to be doing a very good job of it too, until he saw Sadiq's hands move from his side where they belonged to Kiku's hair, extracting a leaf that had decided to claim the area as its new home. It was no help that Kiku's cheeks darkened and the shy thank you he offered the man was infuriatingly adorable. He was seconds from beating the man with a chair when he glanced over Kiku's head to smirk at him as if he knew something Heracles didn't, followed by a crude gesture that would surely have killed Kiku has he seen it. The only thing that kept him from doing so was the small voice and delicate fingers that caught his attention. The fingers tightened around his, tugging down slightly. Heracles, reluctantly, took his eyes from the satisfied man to face curious chocolate eyes.

"Is this the restaurant, Heracles-san?"

he looked at the building they had stopped in front of, noticing that it was, in fact, the restaurant he had called earlier that week. He nodded to Kiku, a small smile playing on his lips. At least now Sadiq would have to leave them alone.

"Well, I believe you can leave now. Our reservations are only for two and it seems far too busy to accommodate you and your ego as well." Heracles didn't even bother to try and sound remorseful, he knew it would come out more pained and exasperated than anything else.

"Oh? It seems quite empty to me. We could certainly ask if they could fit one more person, couldn't we Kiku?"

Sadiq glared violently at Heracles, daring him to ignore Kiku's view of the matter.

"No, I believe it's better if you let us have diner alone, Sadiq-sama." Heracles was tempted to break one of the rules he set for himself and kiss Kiku in public. The only thing that stopped were Sadiq's next words.

"No matter, I'll simply get my own table."

~*~

He could kill the Italians that ran the restaurant, he really could. There was absolutely no doubt that they were Feliciano's people when, instead of noticing the glare Heracles and Sadiq were gracing each other with and sitting the Turk on the other side of the room, they thought the trio great friends and not only brought him in without reservations – which a big sign had said was impossible – but sat him at the same table as the couple. It probably wasn't as bad as it appeared to him – Kiku was sitting far closer to him than Sadiq – and it would have been relatively easy to ignore him if it weren't for the fact that he had moved the topic of conversation as many times as Feliciano usually would before sticking to what seemed to be his favorite – his and any other nation's he could think of sex life. Heracles didn't particularly care, it was far more normal to discuss such things in his country, but Kiku could hardly get his food in his mouth he was shaking so hard. He was tempted to laugh at the man for his timidness, they had been intimate for six months and he still couldn't stand to hear about things he deemed inappropriate for public outside the house, but settled for a small smile when Kiku glared as if he could read his mind.

"Sir, can you please lower your voice? You're bothering some people." A waiter asked Sadiq quietly after a particularly loud announcement about a woman he had been with a few nights ago.

"The hell I will. You can't fucking tell me what to do, I'm Turkey dammit."

The waiter gave him a confused look, turning to Kiku and Heracles for some kind of help. Heracles simply smirked and tried not to laugh at his fellow nation's idiocy while Kiku apologized and promised that Sadiq would be quieter. Of course, five minutes after the waiter left Sadiq continued from where he left off as if to spite the rest of the restaurant.

After paying – and more than enough apologizing on Kiku's part – the trio headed for an art museum the waiter had recommended. Heracles had hoped that Sadiq would leave them be so he could enjoy actually enjoy something with Kiku, but he was sadly disappointed when the man continued to follow them. Though with his insistence to be as loud as possible, it was likely he would be kicked out in the first few minutes.

He didn't have to wait long to see that he was correct. A security guard came over to them just ten minutes after entering a section devoted to Turkish artifacts when Sadiq decided it was polite to complain loudly of how the Roman Empire had stolen all the pieces on display and that he should start a war to have them brought back to his country at once. He stopped complaining out loud when they left the room, but started with yelling about how he was a far better empire than Rome ever was and demanding the respect of anyone that was unlucky enough to walk into the room. After entering a room for Ancient Greek artifacts, Sadiq was dragged away by some very lucky security guards when he claimed that all the artifacts there had been stolen from him and attempting to put them in his pockets to 'preserve their rightful place in his history' – the only reason they were lucky was because Sadiq was too busy laughing to fight them off.

Kiku sighed with relief as Sadiq was taken out of the building. He apologized for his rudeness – which Heracles tried very hard not to be jealous over since it was only in Kiku's nature to take blame for things that were not his fault -and sighed again when they were left in blissful silence for the first time in hours.

"Do you want to keep looking or should we head back to the hotel for the night?" he asked, shyly lacing his fingers through Heracles' again.

"We can stay as long...as you like..."

He smiled at the blush that built in the pale cheeks as he brushed a strand of hair that fell over Kiku's eyes away. He smiled wider when he felt the delicate fingers in his slip out of his grasp to join its brother on the nape of his neck.

"You are breaking a rule..."

"Perhaps." Kiku kissed him lightly, keeping it chaste as they were still in public regardless of the fact that they were alone at the moment.

"We should head back. Sadiq-sama is probably waiting for us outside."

Heracles restrained a groan of frustration at the thought. He knew it was true and that Kiku was most likely tired from the long day and the plane ride earlier, but he wanted to bask in the silence for a while.

True to Kiku's word, Sadiq was sitting just outside the doors waiting for them. He jumped up as they exited.

"I thought you two would never get the hell out of there. My ass is sore."

"If you had left when we asked you to earlier then you wouldn't have that problem." Heracles managed to keep the malice from his voice, almost.

"But then I would not have been able to give the adorable Kiku a kiss good night." Sadiq smirked at the two, knowing very well what would happen next. Heracles would get upset and lash out, try to teach him respect or something like that, while Kiku would simply watch the fight with apprehension before trying to break it up. Predictable, like clockwork.

Only the punch never came. All he got was a confused "eh?" from Kiku and a nice view of their backs as Heracles led them to their hotel. Well, that just wouldn't do.

He grabbed Kiku's wrist, pulling him back and holding him just tight enough that he wouldn't be able to get away but he wouldn't be in any pain.

"Sadiq...-sama? What are you doing?"

"Let him go Turkey." Heracles glared at him furiously, keeping his grip on Kiku's hand firm at the awkward angle.

"No, I think I'll have a bit of fun first, if you don't mind." Heracles opened his mouth to say that, yes, he minded very much, but Sadiq didn't give him a second to get out the first syllable. "Great." And his lips were on Kiku's.

Heracles snapped.

He pulled Kiku out of the way and hit Sadiq with all he had until the man was lying on the ground beneath him. He kept going, connecting with every inch of the man's body he could reach. Sadiq didn't even bother to fight back, having already planned something like this happening. It didn't matter much, he had gotten his message across and he would most likely receive far worse in the future.

"When you are done, can you tell Kiku that I plan to make him mine very soon? You should prepare yourself as well, little Heracles, I do not intend to be gentle."

"You will not be touching Kiku, Turkey."

"And you will eat your words."

Heracles scoffed, taking a flustered Kiku by the hand and leading him away silently.

"Soon you will both belong to Turkey."

**End! Damn this took way longer than I thought. Does anyone smell the sequel? I don't know why but I wanted to make a sequel to this. It will probably be a while away, like March maybe, but it will have chapters alternating between Kiku and Heracles and Arthur and Francis trying to deal with Sadiq and Alfred trying to break them up. Yeah I have no idea why I wanted to start another fic. **

**Anyway! Tell me if you think I should change this chapter. I probably will anyway, but ideas and such are good.**

**Thanks to everyone that read and reviewed this! I love you all to death! You're the reason this is one of the very few stories that I actually finished.  
**


End file.
